Forgotten Memories
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Tolong jangan perlihatkan wajahmu yang sedih itu. Ini bukan salahmu.. jangan menangis.. tersenyumlah seperti dahulu.. Monkey D. Luffy. LuNa. Gaje...


-o~xxx000xxx~o-

'Cinta memang gila'

Sebagian orang memegang teguh perkataan itu.

Hanya demi cinta, pengorbanan apapun rela dilakukan.

Butuh pengorbanan besar, kadangkala nyawa pun dipertaruhkan.

~xo-0-ox~

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuknya, agar dia melihatku bukan sebagai gadis biasa... tapi kenapa matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah mempunyai belahan hati sendiri?"

"Menyerah saja kalau begitu. Dia sendiri juga tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencobanya sendiri. Aku akan melakukan apa saja.. agar dia bisa menoleh kepadaku seorang.."

"Meskipun.. kau harus membohongi dirimu sendiri?"

~xo-0-ox~

"Kau kehilangan ingatanmu..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bahkan kau tidak ingat kami semua.. para kru-mu.."

"Eh?"

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Jangan menangis!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Air mata ini menetes begitu saja, baka!"

"Tapi—tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau menangis! Uuukh—Monkey D. Luffy! Aku membencimu sangatt!"

~xo-0-ox~

Bukan salahmu..

Bukan salahmu jika tidak bisa mengingatnya..

Jangan salahkan dirimu..

Setidaknya, tolong perlihatkan senyummu itu sekali lagi kepada kami semua..

Tawa, cengiran, senyum, kembalilah...

Jangan kau tipu kami dengan senyum palsumu itu..

Jangan membebani dirimu terlalu berat dengan memaksakan ingin mengingat semuanya..

Kami hanya berharap satu...

Kembalilah...

Monkey D. Luffy

~xo-0-ox~

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

**NakamaLuna's presenta**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Rated:**T

**Genre:** Angst/Romance/Friendship

**Warning:** Alternate Reality, Out of Character?, SPOILER bikinan sendiri~ *digetokin* XD yang gak suka fic ini, tombol 'back' masih nangkring tuh~

~xo-0-ox~

_'Ace! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Itu pasti...'_ kesadaran pria itu mulai hilang perlahan. _'Sial.. kenapa aku begitu lemah.. kenapa? Tidak bisakah aku menyelamatkan Nii-san?'_ keadaan tubuhnya mulai melemah. "Nii-san.." gumamnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

"Ahk!" seorang pria lain dengan tubuh lebih besar darinya melemparnya entah kemana.

Monkey D. Luffy, terlempar entah kemana dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

BRAAK!!

Kepalanya membentur dinding batu yang amat keras. _'Sakit... apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Ace? Tidak. Teman-teman... Nami..'_

Terakhir kali yang dilihatnya adalah bara api yang begitu besar, kemudian kesadarannya menghilang.

~xo-0-ox~

"Hei, Nami.. kau yakin?" Usopp menoleh kepada seorang wanita berambut oranye yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat peta dan arah kapal mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, wanita bernama Nami itu menoleh dan mengangguk. "Aku yakin.. karena diantara kita hanya Luffy saja yang belum kembali.." Nami meremas peta yang dipegangnya erat-erat. "Mungkin.. alasan bahwa hanya Luffy-lah yang belum kembali ke pulau Shabondy adalah untuk menyelamatkan Ace..."

Robin mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Nami, "Berita itu begitu besar dibicarakan. Bahkan, pemerintah dunia sampai terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa eksekusi Portgas D. Ace akan dilaksanakan Marineford. Berita yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Shirohige ini sontak membuat dia marah dan terang-terangan menyatakan perang kepada Pemerintah Dunia..."

"Tapi.. bisa saja si bodoh Luffy itu sama sekali tidak tahu jalan pulang kemana.." Sanji tiba-tiba bersuara sambil membawa piring yang berisi berbagai macam bakpau. "Ini silahkan," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kepada yang lain.

"Tapi.. masing-masing setiap anggota kru 'kan diberi vivrecard. Jika otak Luffy mau berjalan sedikit, pasti pikirannya akan tertuju kepada vivrecard yang sudah diberi. Menurutku, dia pasti akan langsung menuju kepada arah yang ditujukan kepada vivrecard itu.." ucap Nami.

"Yaah.." Zoro bergumam. "Itu juga kalau dia tidak bodoh sekali dengan langsung membuat kapal yang keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang 'bagus' dan malah tenggelam di laut.."

Sejenak semua kru langsung memandang Zoro dengan tampang angker. Melihat hal itu, Zoro memutuskan diam.

"Melihatmu bisa berada di pulau Shabondy dengan keadaan selamat saja merupakan suatu mukjizat, Zoro.." gumam Nami pelan, sejenak semua kru mengangguk mendengar perkataan Nami itu.

"Yohoho, tapi jika perkataan Zoro benar bagaimana ya? Apakah kita akan menemukannya dengan tubuh yang sudah seperti diriku ini?" ucap Brook dengan tiba-tiba.

Semua kru langsung merinding membayangkannya. "Tidak mungkin Luffy begitu!" Chopper berteriak keras. "Dia kuat.. aku yakin dia pasti selamat!"

Robin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Nami yang sedang serius mengamati peta itu. "Tapi, Nona Navigator... kenapa kau bersikeras bahwa Kapten ada di Impel Down?"

Nami mengalihkan pandangannya ke Robin, "Entahlah.. tapi pikiranku mengatakan dia selamat.. kemudian mendengar berita tentang Ace.. dan sekarang dia ada di Impel Down.." gumam Nami. Dia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di kepalanya, _'Kenapa aku bersikeras berpikir seperti itu ya?_'

"Nona Navigator?"

"Ah... sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Impel Down! Semua harap siap di tempat, mungkin saja perang masih terjadi.."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Gadis bermata hitam kelabu itu mendekati sosok pria yang terbujur kaku di tempatnya. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu. "Lu—ffy?" gadis itu mendekati sosok itu, kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Luffy? Luffy bangun!" gadis itu berteriak keras, namun pria itu tetap tidak bereaksi. Dengan panik, akhirnya gadis itu menggendong pria itu. Matanya memandang ke sekitar, dia butuh pertolongan tentu saja.

Namun apa daya. Pertarungan sudah usai. Sang bajak laut Shirohige memenangkan pertempuran dan membawa Ace pulang. Namun, Portgas D. Ace memandang lirih suasana di depannya ketika akan berangkat. Mencari-cari dimana sosok pria itu—sang adik.

Gadis itu mulai kebingungan, dia kemudian membawanya ke dekat pintu gerbang Impel Down yang sangat besar itu. Matanya mulai menangkap sesuatu, sebuah kapal besar melintas di depannya.

~xo-0-ox~

"Tampaknya pertarungan benar-benar sudah usai..." gumam Zoro ketika melihat keadaan Impel Down.

"Walau begitu, kita tetap harus mencari si bodoh itu, mungkin saja dia ada di dekat sini!" ujar Nami kemudian pergi ke dek kapal dan melihat ke sekeliling. Matanya menangkap sosok sesuatu. Seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya. "I-itu... Luffy bukan?" gumam Nami.

Zoro segera melihat apa yang ditunjuk Nami, "Mana?"

"Itu.. dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.." gumam Nami pelan.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Gadis berambut hitam itu menelungkupkan pria bernama Monkey D. Luffy itu di atas tanah. Kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangannya yang tajam menyapu ke segala arah. Matanya yang hitam kelabu bertemu pandang dengan mata berwarna oranye kemerahan dengan angkuhnya.

"A..." gadis berambut hitam itu membuka mulutnya. "Aku mohon.. aku minta tolong kepada kalian!" teriaknya. "Ada orang sakit disini!"

Nami mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luffy yang terbujur kaku di tanah itu. "Luffy! Benar itu Luffy!" teriaknya kepada semua kru.

Lantas Franky langsung menurunkan jangkar. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan tangga tali kecil untuk semua kru mendarat disana. Chopper langsung ambil alih dan berlari menuju Luffy. "Detak jantungnya masih ada.. namun menipis. Terjadi pendarahan hebat di bagian kepalanya! Kita harus segera mengangkatnya ke kapal!"

Mendengar perkataan Chopper itu, sontak semua kru segera bergegas menggendong Luffy ke kapal. Namun, di tanah itu masih ada dua orang yang saling berpandangan. "Terima kasih—err.. sudah menyelamatkan kapten kami.." gumam wanita berambut oranye itu.

Wanita lain yang berambut hitam mendengus kecil, "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu..." gumamnya. "Aku hanya ingin dia selamat! Kalian berhutang budi kepadaku karena telah menyelamatkan kapten kalian,"

Nami terkejut dengan reaksi wanita di hadapannya ini. Dia kemudian menyilangkan tangannya, "Apa yang kau mau memangnya? Uang?" ketika berkata seperti itu, Nami menaikkan alisnya sedikit.

"Aku tidak butuh hartamu.." ucap wanita itu sambil berjalan menuju kapal Thousand Sunny. "Aku hanya butuh kapten kalian itu.."

Nami terdiam di tempat, otaknya masih mencoba mencerna perkataan wanita itu tadi. Sesaat kemudian, akhirnya dia naik ke kapal juga.

~xo-0-ox~

"Wuah~! Wanita yang cantik sekali~! Silahkan duduk!" Sanji berputar-putar seperti biasa di hadapan wanita berambut panjang itu.

Semua kru lain memandangnya tajam, "Terima kasih atas jasamu.." Zoro bergumam sambil menghela nafasnya. "Kalau boleh tahu kau ini siapa?" pria berambut hijau itu kemudian mendelik tajam ke arah wanita berambut hitam panjang itu.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menghela nafasnya, "Laki-laki memang tidak sopan.." ujarnya pelan sambil mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang. "Seharusnya kau memberi tahu namamu terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan identitas orang lain.."

Zoro mendelik sekali lagi, "Aku Roronoa Zoro, seorang pendekar pedang dan anak buah dari Monkey D. Luffy. Puas kau?"

"Aku Boa Hancock..." Hancock menyilangkan kakinya, membuat Sanji dan Brook yang melihatnya menelan ludah—walau pengecualian kepada Brook yang hanya tinggal tulang belulang itu—. "—orang yang disukai Luffy.." tambahnya.

Nami membelalakkan matanya, begitupula kru lain. Semuanya kompak memasang tampang, Kapten-kita-yang-bolot-dan-idiot-ini-bisa-suka-seseorang-juga?! "Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sanji yang paling antusias diantara yang lainnya.

"Dia tersesat di pulau Kuja, dimana pulau itu penduduknya adalah perempuan semua.. dan akulah ratunya.." di bagian Hancock bercerita ini, Sanji menelan ludahnya karena teringat bahwa yang mengejar-ngejarnya di pulau lain bukanlah wanita cantik... melainkan para okama-okama yang gak kalah menyeramkan dari Bon Clay. "—dia tidak sengaja melihatku mandi.."

"APA?!" Sanji langsung bereaksi mendengar kata-kata Hancock itu, namun Zoro menahannya.

"Karena suatu alasan, aku membantunya untuk menyelamatkan Kakaknya dengan menumpangkan kapal ke Impel Down.. dan saat itulah.." Hancock memegangi pipinya sendiri sambil bersemu merah, membuat para kru kebingungan dengan sikapnya itu. "—dia bilang 'aishiteru' (1)"

"EEH?!" seperti biasa, yang mengeluarkan reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan adalah Sanji.

"Tapi dugaan Nami tepat sekali ya! Kau ini bisa memprediksi Luffy ada disini... seperti kau punya ikatan batin yang kuat kepada Luffy!" Chopper berujar sambil terus memeriksa Luffy.

Mendengar hal itu, ekspresi wajah Hancock berubah. "Nami?" gumamnya.

Nami menoleh kepada Hancock dan membalas tatapannya itu. "Ya, aku..." gumam Nami.

Hancock terdiam dan mengeluarkan ekspresi Aku-tidak-suka-anak-ini!

"Gawat..." suara Chopper memecah perdebatan kecil antar pandang Hancock dan Nami. "Luffy kehilangan banyak darahnya. Kepala bagian belakangnya membentur sesuatu dengan keras. Kemungkinan terbesar, tubuhnya tidak kuasa menerima benturan itu. Benturan itu bisa menyebabkan tumor yang kalau dibiarkan bisa mengganas dan dia akan meninggal. Kemungkinan terkecil adalah dia mengalami kebutaan dan kelumpuhan pada anggota badan.."

"Tapi dia 'kan manusia karet..." ujar Zoro.

"Dia memang manusia karet.. tentu saja tubuhnya masih bisa melar kesana kemari.. namun.. itu juga karena digerakkan oleh seseorang.."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sanji sambil menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam.

"Dia tidak akan bisa menggerakkan sebagian tubuhnya. Jika kita menarik tangan dan kakinya, tentu saja masih bisa melar.. namun.. dia tidak akan bisa memelarkan dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain..."

Sejenak semua kru terdiam. Nami kemudian maju dan menenangkan Chopper, "Pasti masih ada jalan lain 'kan? Untuk saat ini kita coba saja sebisa kita dahulu. Donorkan darah kepada Luffy.." gumam Nami.

Chopper mengangguk, "Kita harus cepat! Tapi... sebenarnya ketika aku mengambil sampel darah kalian waktu itu, hanya ada satu orang yang cocok.."

Hancock menyela kalimat Chopper barusan, "Biar aku saja yang mendonorkannya!" teriaknya kemudian maju ke tempat tidur Luffy. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar dia kembali.."

"Memangnya golongan darahmu?" Nami bertanya.

"Diam saja kau cewek sok! Golongan darahku dan dia itu pasti sama.."

Nami terdiam kemudian berbisik pelan kepada Chopper, "Lakukan saja apa yang dia suruh, lagipula jika tidak cepat nanti Luffy akan tambah kesakitan. Untung-untung saja jika dia mempunyai golongan darah yang sama dengan Luffy.."

Chopper memandang Nami dengan tampang merenggut dan tidak rela. "...Baiklah..." gumamnya kemudian.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Bagaimana keadaan Luffy, Chopper?" tanya Usopp ketika melihat Chopper keluar dari kamar itu.

"Untuk sementara kondisinya masih stabil. Untung saja wanita itu mempunyai golongan darah yang sama dengan Luffy. Katanya dia minta untuk ditinggal sebenatr dengan Luffy. Beh, aku tidak percaya kalau Luffy suka dengan dia! Hanya bual-bualannya saja!"

"Tidak aneh kok!" potong Sanji. "Hancock 'kan memiliki potensi besar untuk dicintai pria—maupun wanita—mana saja dengan tampangnya itu! Dia cantik sekalii~!"

"Menurutku dia menjijikkan.." gumam Zoro yang diselingi dengan tendangan maut Sanji.

Nami memandang ke arah pintu kamar itu dengan perasaan cemas. Pikirannya berkecamuk, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wanita itu kepada Luffy.

"Tampangmu buruk sekali.. Nona Navigator.." suara Robin membuyarkan lamunan Nami.

"Yah.. hanya cemas saja..." Nami kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Walau.. ekspresi wajahmu tidak mengatakan seperti itu?" Robin tersenyum jahil melihat reaksi Nami itu.

Nami memutuskan diam, dia tahu kalau dia bisa kalah berdebat dengan Robin mengenai perasaannya itu.

~xo-0-ox~

Hancock tersenyum memandang Luffy. "Sekarang mereka berhutang dua kepadaku.." gumamnya dengan senyum licik.

Dia kemudian memandang Luffy. "U-unh.."

Mata hitam kelabu itu membesar ketika melihat ada reaksi dari sang kapten itu. "Luffy?" gumam Hancock.

Tidak lama kemudian kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan mata sinar mata onyx-nya itu. "I-ni..."

"Syukurlah..." Hancock bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau bisa melihatku? Kau bisa menggerakkan anggota badanmu?"

Luffy memandang Hancock sebentar kemudian menggerakkan tangannya. "Aku bisa melihatmu, dan bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhku.."

Hancock tersenyum lega, "Untunglah aku cepat menolongmu.."

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Dan ini dimana?"

Hancock bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun, pikirannya terus berjalan, dia kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. "Aku Boa Hancock.. orang yang kau sukai.. dan ini adalah kapalmu.. kau adalah bajak laut.. namamu adalah Monkey D. Luffy.."

Luffy terdiam sebentar, "Aku bajak laut? Dimana kru-ku yang lain? Kenapa mereka tidak ada di dekatku?"

Hancock terus memutar otaknya, "Karena.. karena mereka menyadari bahwa kita butuh waktu berdua. Aku terus saja menungguimu sampai terbangun..."

Luffy memandang ke arah Hancock kemudian tersenyum, "Pastilah kau sangat berharga bagiku waktu dulu.."

Hancock balas tersenyum, kemudian pipinya memerah sendiri. Baginya, tindakannya ini tidak salah karena dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa kapten mereka itu.

Luffy berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian membukanya. Sejenak pandangan semua kru tertuju kepada Luffy yang sudah berada di depan pintu. "Luffy!" teriak Chopper! "Syukurlah kau selamat!"

Mata Luffy membelalak kemudian berubah menjadi terpesona. "A-ada... cerpelai bisa bicara!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"Kau kehilangan ingatanmu.." gumam Chopper.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bahkan kau tidak ingat kami semua.. kru-mu.."

"Eh? Kau salah satu kru-ku?" Luffy mendekati Chopper. "Hebaat.."

"Aku Zoro..." ucap Zoro dari arah samping kiri Luffy. "Dan itu Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Robin, Brook dan Nami.." ujar Zoro sambil menunjuk satu persatu nama yang ia sebutkan.

"SUGOII!" Luffy berteriak keras kemudian mengahampiri Brook. "Aku punya kru tulang belulang!"

"Kau sudah menjelaskan semua kepada Luffy ya, Hancock?"

"Ya.." gumam Hancock dari dalam kamar.

~xo-0-ox~

Semua kru terbelalak begitu melihat porsi makan Luffy yang begitu sedikit dari biasanya. "Luffy, kenapa kau makan sedikit sekali?"

Luffy meneguk air putih sedikit, "Bukankah selalu begini ya?"

"Porsi makanmu itu biasanya sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya.." gumam Nami.

Luffy memandang Nami dengan heran, "He? Benarkah itu Na-mi? Ya? Namamu Nami 'kan?"

Nami tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa karena Luffy memanggilnya dengan intonasi yang lucu dan blak-blakan. "Ya.. aku Nami.."

"Wajahmu.." sejenak Luffy bergumam. "Aku hanya mengingat wajahmu.."

Blush! Muka Nami memerah sejenak, begitu juga dengan para kru yang memandangnya dengan tampang cengok. "Apa maksudmu, Luffy?" Hancock bertanya dengan nada geram.

"Hanya wajah dia yang kuingat.." Luffy mnenjawab dengan jujur dan tegas. "Mungkin sebelum aku kehilangan ingatan, aku sempat memikirkannya.." ujarnya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Nami.

"Bagaimana denganku?!" Hancock menggebrak meja makan dengan kesal.

Luffy menghadapi Hancock dengan tenang kemudian tersenyum. Tangannya menopang dagunya kemudian memandang Hancock, "Hei.. tenanglah. Bukankah kau yang satu-satunya disisiku?"

Para kru cengok. Tidak biasanya Luffy berkata seROMANTIS itu! Terlebih Sanji yang kelewat shock.

Muka Hancock memerah sendiri, kemudian dia duduk kembali. "Ah, kau benar.."

Nami memandang mereka berdua. Perasaannya saat itu adalah jengkel, entah kenapa. "Nona Navigator?" yak, sepertinya kali ini Robin bisa menangkap ekspresi mukanya lagi.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Zoro memandangi Hancock yang masih senyam-senyum sendiri akan perkataan Luffy ketika makan malam tadi. "Hei.. wanita ular..." Zoro memanggil Hancock begitu, karena melihat Hancock memakai anting-anting ular. "Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Luffy di ruangan itu.."

Hancock seketika terdiam, dia kemudian menyeringai, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang kulakukan ini salah ya? Tentu tidak! Aku hanya berusaha mengingatkan Luffy!"

"Kau memaksakan perasaanmu sendiri.. tidak tahu perasaan Luffy yang sebenarnya.."

Hancock terdiam, pandangannya kemudian berubah menjadi sedih. "Tidak apa.." dia kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit. Dia menutup kelopak matanya, "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuknya, agar dia melihatku bukan sebagai gadis biasa... tapi kenapa matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah mempunyai belahan hati sendiri?"

"Menyerah saja kalau sendiri juga tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencobanya sendiri. Aku akan melakukan apa saja.. agar dia bisa menoleh kepadaku seorang.."

"Meskipun.. kau harus membohongi dirimu sendiri?"

Hancock terdiam sesaat, "Hah.. aku sudah malas dengan percakapan ini.. intinya, kami akan segera mengembalikan ingatan sebenarnya kapten kami dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan sendiri apa yang terjadi.." Zoro kemudian pergi dari dek kapal, meninggalkan Hancock yang masih termenung akan perkataan Zoro itu.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Tidak bisa tidurkah, Nona Navigator?"

Nami memandang ke arah Robin yang berjalan ke arahnya. Robin kemudian ikut duduk di sofa dan mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibaca. "Kau tidak ada di kamar, jadi aku berpikir kau pasti disini. Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin meneruskan buku yang kubaca tadi.."

Nami terdiam. "Luffy.. jadi beda ya.." gumamnya.

"Dia kehilangan ingatannya.."

"Ya aku tahu.." Nami membolak-balikkan halaman kertas yang sedang dibacanya. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu di ruang makan tadi.."

Robin tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu kebiasaan burukku? Aku suka mencuri dengar.."

"Eh?"

"Yang kau pikirkan... tidaklah serumit yang kau bayangkan.."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu? Kalau aku—"

"Tentu saja aku tahu.. dari gerak-gerikmu selama ini.."

Nami menyeringai kemudian menaikkan alisnya, "Hoo.. jadi kau pikir aku juga tidak tahu? Salah seorang dari kru ini juga 'kan?"

Robin terdiam sejenak, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Nami hanya membalas perkataan Robin tadi, "Tentu saja aku tahu, dari gerak-gerikmu selama ini,"

~xo-0-ox~

Robin berjalan sepanjang koridor kapal, dia kemudian berpapasan dengan Zoro. "Ah.." gumam Robin. "Sudah kau sampaikan?"

Zoro terdiam sebentar, "Sudah.. entah bagaimana reaksinya.. perempuan memang susah ditebak. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih kau telah menceritakan apa yang mereka bicarakan di ruangan itu.."

Robin tersenyum kecil, "Jika tidak, kebenaran akan selalu tertutupi. Selamat malam tuan pendekar.." Robin melanjutkan pergi ke kamarnya. Zoro hanya mengangguk sebentar kemudian kembali menguap.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Nami memeriksa arah kapal mereka. Sesekali pandangannya menyapu ke segala arah. Dia kemudian melihat Luffy yang sedang berdiri di dekat kepala Thousand Sunny. Namun, dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan saja, tidak berani menegur. Menurutnya, bisa melihatnya sehat dan berdiri kokoh saja sudah cukup.

"Luffy," gumam Hancock dari arah belakang.

"Hancock?" Luffy menoleh ke belakang. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak tidur?"

Hancock tiba-tiba memeluk Luffy. "Aku takut! Aku takut dengan perkataanmu tadi di ketika makan malam! Kau serius memikirkan wanita itu?"

Luffy terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak bohong.. hanya wajah Nami-lah yang terlintas di kepalaku.. tapi, kau tetap orang yang kusukai.."

Hancock tersenyum ke arah Luffy. Luffy balas tersenyum kemudian menepuk kepala Hancock, "Kalau begitu sekarang cepat tidur!"

_'Tidak, Tuhan..'_ batin Nami. _'Benarkah memang Luffy menyukainya? Kenapa hatiku sesakit ini?'_ Nami menundukkan kepalanya kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat. _'Kenapa begini?'_

"Nami?" gumam Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya. "Kau.. sedang apa? Nanti kau sakit.." Luffy maju perlahan, dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya.

"JANGAN SENTUH!" teriak Nami tiba-tiba, membuat Luffy diam di tempat. _'Eh? Apa maksudku ini? Baka Nami! Kenapa malah kubentak sih?!'_ batin Nami. "Ja-jangan sentuh! Aku sedang masuk angin.. jadi jangan sentuh, nanti kau tertular.."

"Tuh 'kan kau malah sakit! Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Tidak bakal kena penyakit.." Luffy sekali lagi mengangkat tangannya kemudian menyentuh kepala Nami.

Plaak! Refleks, Nami malah menepis tangan Luffy dari kepalanya. Bola mata Luffy membulat ketika melihat Nami saat itu. "Kau menangis Nami? Kenapa?"

Tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan Luffy, Nami sudah masuk duluan ke dalam kapal. Luffy jadi semakin bingung dengan sikap gadis itu.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Robin terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian melihat ke sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kosong. _'Nami bangun pagi-pagi sekali ya..' _pikirnya_. _

Setelah selesai mandi, Robin kemudian pergi ke dek kapal dan melihat Nami ada disana dan menundukkan wajahnya di sisi kapal. "Nona Navigator?"

"Jangan tanya... aku hanya ingin melihat sunrise pagi hari.." gumam Nami kecil. Dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, "Sudah lama aku tidak sunrise,"

Robin terdiam, dia memandangi wajah Nami. Mata oranye kemerahannya sembab seperti habis menangis. "Ada sesuatu?"

Nami menoleh ke arah Robin kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tidak ada."

"Oh! Nami rupanya kau disini! Ya ampun, sepertinya kau sudah baikan ya dari yang semalam!"

"Yah.." gumam Nami kecil. "Baka.."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Luffy segera berpindah ke samping Nami.

"Melihat matahari terbit.."

"Ooh! Itu sudah mulai kelihatan!" Luffy menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah laut.

Robin meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa diketahui Nami. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat sunrise.." gumam Nami.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali.." Luffy cengengesan sambil melepas topinya. "Karena itu aku ingin mengingatnya.. ingin sekali. Tetapi entah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku ini, jika melihatmu aku jadi seperti melihat masa lalu yang begitu menggembirakan. Memangnya dulu ada apa ya?" ucap Luffy sambil tersenyum.

"Dulu.. kita telah melalui petualangan yang sangat menyenangkan.. sayang sekali kau kehilangan ingatan.."

"Nami.." Luffy bergumam.

"Ya?"

"Kau menangis lagi.."

"Eh?" Nami mengusap air matanya, namun tidak mau berhenti.

"Jangan menangis!" ucap Luffy panik sambil berusaha menenangkan Nami.

"Aku tidah tahu! Air mata ini menetes begitu saja, baka!"

"Tapi-tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau menangis!" Luffy terdiam, dia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Uuukh! Monkey D. Luffy! Aku membencimu sangaatt!"

Nami cengok. Yah tentu saja, dia terpaku mendengar Luffy berkata seperti itu.

"Aku membencimu Monkey D. Luffy!" Hari itu, Nami melihat ada butiran-butiran air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak mata kaptennya itu. "Aku membencimu!! Kenapa kau tidak kembalikan ingatanku? Apa benar aku Monkey D. Luffy?! Kenapa... kenapa Monkey D. Luffy sampai harus membuat salah seorang kru-nya menangis seperti ini?"

"Baka!" Nami memukul punggung Luffy. "Tentu saja kau Monkey D. Luffy bodoh!"

"Aku tidak ingat.." gumam Luffy. Dia memakai topinya kembali, "Lagipula, aku pasti tidak akan membuat kru sendiri menangis gara-gara aku.. tidak seperti Monkey D. Luffy.."

Nami terbengong sendiri.

"Karena kau menangis pasti karena menganggap aku Luffy 'kan?" Luffy meremas baju di dadanya. "Hatiku ini sakit sekali karena memoriku kosong! Aku kehilangan ingatanku! Aku kehilangan ingatanku sebagai Monkey D. Luffy! Karena itu, Nami.. yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang bukanlah Monkey D. Luffy.."

Air mata itu tetap saja tidak mau berhenti menetes. Apakah dia memang terlalu egois? Tidak bisakah dia berharap bahwa yang berada di hadapannya memang Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy yang selalu ceria? Bukan. Pria di hadapannya ini seolah-olah seperti orang lain yang meminjam tubuh dari kaptennya sendiri.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Luffy berada di kamar pria dan tengah memain-mainkan topi jeraminya itu. Terlintas di pikirannya akan sesuatu. "Hey.. aku ingat sedikit! Topi ini pemberian dari orang yang berharga bagiku!"

Chopper tersenyum senang, "Lalu? Apalagi yang kau ingat?"

"Hmm.. hanya baru itu saja sih!" jawab Luffy cengengesan. "Aku jadi ingin mengingat lebih banyak lagi!"

"Jangan dipaksakan.. nanti kau sakit.." balas Usopp.

"Tapi.. aku tidak mau membuat orang lain sedih lagi.."

~xo-0-ox~

"Yosh! Akhirnya kita mendarat juga di suatu pulau! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertualang!"

"Sebaiknya kau kutemani," gumam Zoro. "Kalau misalnya ada bajak laut lain yang mendengar kau mendarat di pulau ini, bisa jadi kau akan diburu oleh mereka mendengar nilai buruanmu bertambah akibat kekacauanmu di Impel Down itu.."

"Baiklah.." gumam Luffy lemas.

"Aku ikut denganmu Luffy," ujar Hancock kemudian berjalan di sebelah Luffy. "Luffy? Kau tidak panas memakai topi terus menerus? Kalau mau aku bisa memegangi topimu—"

"Jangan!" Luffy langsung memeluk topinya. "Ah.. tapi.. aku tidak rela ada orang lain yang memegangnya.. maaf ya. Ini pemberian dari orang yang berharga bagiku.."

Hancock kaget kemudian menjadi geram, "Memangnya siapa yang memberimu topi itu?"

"Shanks.. seorang bajak laut juga. Dulu dia menyelamatkan Luffy, lagipula dia laki-laki kok," Zoro menjawab.

Hancock memutuskan diam. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, penyakit Zoro sudah kumat lagi, yaitu tersesat dengan seenaknya.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Lho, tuan pendekar?" gumam Robin ketika bertemu dengannya. "Kau sendiri saja? Mana Kapten dan wanita ular itu?"

"Eh?" Zoro yang baru sadar dari perkataan Robin langsung melihat sekelilingnya. "Di-dimana mereka?!"

Raut wajah Nami yang berada di samping Robin berubah menjadi cemas. "Lebih baik kita mencarinya sekarang! Sekalian beritahu kru lain jika berpapasan bahwa Luffy dan Hancock menghilang!"

~xo-0-ox~

BLAARR!

"Huh, Monkey D. Luffy, tidak kusangka kau selemah ini.." gumam seorang pria buruk rupa. "Sepertinya hargamu itu tidak senilai dengan kekuatanmu ya.."

Luffy memandangi lengannya yang berdarah karena serangan pria asing itu. Dia kemudian menengok ke arah Hancock yang sedang sibuk membuat para anak buah dari pria buruk rupa itu menjadi batu. "Cih.."

"Luffy!" Nami berteriak ke arah Luffy kemudian langsung mengayunkan perfect clima tact-nya. "Thunder Bolt Tempo!"

Petir hampir saja mengenai pria itu. Pria itu bergerak dengan cepat sehingga dia tidak terkena serangan petir Nami.

"Wah.. senjata yang bagus.." gumam Luffy.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya terluka di bagian lengan.."

"Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini!"

BWOSSHH!

Pria itu melemparkan obor di sekitar mereka, sehingga mereka terhalang dengan adanya api. "Mau kemana kalian?"

Nami cepat-cepat membentuk awan hujan dari perfect clima tact-nya itu.

Luffy terpaku melihat pemandangan itu. Bara api yang begitu besar, mengingatkannya kepada kenangan masa lalu.

_"Aku ingin menjadi raja bajak laut!" _

BLAAAR! "Na-mi.." Luffy bergumam kecil ketika melihat pria itu menyerang navigatornya sendiri. "NAMI!" Luffy segera menghampiri Nami yang jatuh tersungkur lumayan jauh. "Kau baik-baik sajakah?"

Nami memandang Luffy kemudian tersenyum. "Baka. Aku kuat, setiap hari saja aku memukulmu.."

Wajah Luffy membentuk seulas senyum. "Aku ingat itu.." gumamnya pelan. "Nami... aku titip topiku!" ujar Luffy kemudian melemparkan topinya kepada Nami. Hancock terkejut akan sikap Luffy itu.

"Lawanmu aku pria buruk yang jelek!" Luffy tertawa keras-keras. "Monkey D. Luffy sudah kembali!"

"Apa maksudmu bocah?"

"Gear 2..." gumam Luffy.

Mata Nami membelalak. 'Ingatan Luffy sudah kembali?'

Luffy menyerang pria itu bertubi-tubi, namun sepertinya pria itu tidak jera. Pria itu mengeluarkan tombak runcing dan menusuk bagian perut Luffy dalam-dalam.

"LUFFY!" jerit Nami dan Hancock.

Tepat ketika ditusuk, Luffy melayangkan tinjunya ke pria itu sehingga pria itu terpental jauh dari mereka dan masuk ke jurang yang dalam. Perlahan, Luffy mencabut tombaknya kemudian berjalan ke arah Nami. "Thanks.. sudah menjaga topiku.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Shishishi! Aku 'kan calon raja bajak laut! Luka segini sih kecil!" Luffy tiba-tiba limbung dan jatuh di pangkuan Nami.

Tes. Air mata itu menetes lagi, Luffy memandang Nami dengan mukanya yang sudah babak belur. "Aku tidak suka.." gumamnya. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau menangis!"

"Aku tidak tahu.." suara Nami bergetar. "Air mata ini menetes begitu saja baka.."

Luffy tersenyum, "Itu lagi yang kau ucapkan.. uhuk!" Luffy terbatuk-batuk dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "Hei.. aku tidak akan mati. Aku ini 'kan calon raja bajak laut... oleh karena itu.. jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu ya.."

Nami tetap diam, air matanya tetap menetes. "Nami.. diamlah.. atau aku akan menangis juga.." tetap tidak mau berhenti. Tetap saja air mata itu menetes semakin banyak. Luffy memandang Nami, tidak lama kemudian air matanya menetes juga. "Aku.. aku benci dengan diriku sendiri.."

Nami tetap saja menangis, "Luffy.. diamlah.. jangan bicara lagi.. sebentar lagi yang lain akan kemari.."

"Jangan bicara seolah aku akan mati... aku masih hidup.. aku masih bernafas di depanmu sekarang.. aku masih bisa merasakanmu sekarang.. oleh karena itu jangan menangis.."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.." gumam Nami lirih. "Bukan salahmu.. bukan.."

"Tapi aku yang membuatmu menangis.. aku tidak suka jika anggota kru-ku menangis..."

Nami terdiam dia kemudian menggenggam tangan Luffy dengan erat, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Luffy. "Maaf.."

Luffy tersenyum hangat, "Nami... tersenyumlah.."

Wanita berambut oranye itu mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian memperlihatkan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aaah.. lega.." gumam Luffy. "Perasaanku jadi lebih ringan..." Luffy menggenggam tangan Nami dengan erat. Air matanya mengalir kembali. "Nami.. tersenyumlah lagi.. tersenyumlah terus ya.."

Nami tersenyum, terus tersenyum walau air matanya berjatuhan. "Nami.." genggaman Luffy di tangannya semakin erat. "Aku ngantuk.. aku mau tidur dahulu... tolong sampaikan bahwa calon raja bajak laut ini hanya akan beristirahat sebentar.."

Nami menangis lagi. Kali ini wajahnya sudah berubah. "Luffy? Jangan tidur! Kau bodoh! Tetap pertahankan kesadaranmu sampai mereka datang!"

Luffy tersenyum kecil, genggamannya sudah mulai melemah sekarang. "Aishiteru.." gumam Luffy. Hancock yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh terduduk di tempat. Ya kalah, dirinya merasa kalah.

Nami memegang tangan Luffy dengan erat, "Aishiteru baka..."

Terakhir kali yang dilihatnya adalah mata Luffy yang menutup matanya, dan itulah hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

~xo-0-ox~

Don't cry

Keep your smile

It is.. the last words you tell to me

I keep your promise

Now, I'm not cry

I keep my smile

But you close your eyes, and you didn't open your eyes again

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

OWARI

-o~xxx000xx~o-

Author's Note:

Hiaaa~! NakamaLuna bikin pik baruu~ beuuh.. panjang gak sih ini? O.o

Hehehe, si Hancock daku bikin antagonis di fic ini ya? Daku benci sama dia sihh! XDD

Luffy hanya untuk Namii!! *nyepak Hancock jauh-jauh*

Untuk yang nungguin pik aye atu lagi yang 'A Tale in A Ship'.... gomenn!! Kayaknya bakal lama daku apdeth! DX

Draft pik itu ilang mutlak! SIALL! Nyusun ulang kata-katanya! Hiyeee!! *nangis*

Mana grammarnya berantakan! *digebuk*

Ceritanya gaje banget yah?? O.o

Korban dari pik ini:

- Lagu Dear Friends yang diputer berulang-ulang

- Sebungkus Lays rumput laut ukuran jumbo

- Segelas susu anget

Sorry for the bad grammar, typo en et cetera~

Mind to review? Flame are allowed~ :)

**January 2010 ©** **NakamaLuna**~


End file.
